Serving time
by nefi202279
Summary: What happens to thoughs who do wrong? read and find out!
1. what happened!

Title: Serving Time

Chapter 1: What happened 

Some people think they'll never be sent to prison. Most think there to young or to kind a person. Those are lies; all it takes is one wrong move and your life will never be the same again. Haven't you ever heard the saying: _"Never say Never?"_

I was sentenced to 15 years in _The Washington Juvenal Facility;_ I was, about, 13 when I was sentenced. I'm 19 now I've spent six year's of my life in this dump and I can still remember the day I was sent here like it was yesterday.

Flashback

" Ace Maori, you are sentenced to a long life in prison; for the attempted murder of the victim, Usopp Houses," the Judge read aloud to the courtroom. "What," Ace screamed "but I, I didn't do it." His eyes filling with a massive amount of wet tears. " Mom don't let them take me!" the young boy yelled to his mother. She was in the corner of the room, holding Ace's younger brother, Luffy's hand. Her eyes were also filled with tears, as she watch her oldest child being taken away. " Mommy where's Ace going?" luffy asked his mother, as he pulled on her sleeve. "He's leaving for a bit, sweetie," she sobbed " and he wont be back for awhile."

End flashback

Yah, I wont be back for a long while; little brother. Ace thought to himself, as he rolls to his other side. He is now staring at the cell wall. There was nothing on it. But a small picture. The picture was of Ace and his family. In the picture Ace is about five and his brother sixteen months. " I promise little brother," Ace whispers to himself "when I get out of here you'll be the first person to visit." A small tear trickles down his face.

" That's a promise."

-Yay-

first chapters done!


	2. surpisses

"Come on you lazy idiots," the guard yells threw the cell bar's " Its your turn to serve breakfast." Ace slowly sits up rubbing his eyes. " Get dressed and get your ass's down stairs." He hears the guard once again yell. Ace, still half asleep, gets down off his top bunk. Then grabs his shirt and pulls it on. "Sanji wake up," Ace yawns, shaking his cell mate slightly, " your going to be sent to, IR, again." At the last comment the, blonde 18-year-old shot up from his blankets. Ace just laughs and walks over to the cell door. It opens and he walks out. _WJF_ is so quit in the morning, it's almost peaceful Ace thought (he does that a lot). " Its so quit, rite," Sanji asks bringing Ace back to earth? " Hunh, yah," Ace smiles. Gaining a goof-ball smile back.

In the cafeteria, Sanji and Ace get done serving. Then serve them-selves. "I wonder what, He's, up to today," Sanji says, nodding his head to a room above the jail's cafeteria. "Who cares," Ace reply's, sitting down next to him? "You know he's not as bad as you think," Sanji sighs, " I mean he's just doing his job, its not his fault we're in here." He takes a huge spoon full of his porridge, Ace doing the same. "Yah, I know," Ace also sighs.

_John Roy Bigby_, the man honcho of this dump. He's actually a pretty decent man once you get to know him.

Flashback

" Look guys we've got a kid," a man with a long black beard laughs, " What are you in for, puny?" –laughs- Ace glares at the man then turns away. This action makes the ugly man angry, "look kid, if you don't want anything to happen to you; I suggest you answer my question." There's still no reply from the young boy. "That's it," the man declares, reaching out and grasping Ace by the collar; hitting him across the face. Not earning even a wince from the thirteen year old. This makes the older man's anger rise for the last time. He lifts his hand to strike again, when a loud voice booms out. " Touch that boy again fluff, and you'll spend the rest of the year in, IR."

Ace turns his head to see who had spoken. His eyes meet a tall, black haired man with a goatee. " You heard me, put him down," the man spoke again, " or do you want to make that two?" With that said the man holding Ace drops him.

End flashback

Ace looks up at the room again. Then smiles, "not such a bad guy." "Hunh, what's that," Sanji asks, elbowing Ace's side. He points to one of the window to the room. Sitting one of the small coach's was a young lady. She looked to be about seventeen or eighteen, her hair was a red-brown, long in the front; spiked in the back. She was dressed in all black. In her hand she held a sketchpad and pencil. Ace couldn't take his eyes off the girl. Sanji looked over at his, now drooling, cell mate. "Your drooling all over yourself," Sanji sighs, placing his empty bowl under Ace's mouth.


End file.
